Truth or Dare anyone?
by Dustpool
Summary: So, they are all here! EVERYONE! from the hunger games, to 12! EVERYONE is playing Truth or Dare! it will be funny! R
1. Chapter 1 Who wants to play t or d?

**Hello everyone! Sooo...who's up for a little...Truth or Dare?!**

* * *

Rory, Rue and Prim ran into the room, all laughing and shouting like the kids they were, Peeta and Katniss were kissing on a chair by the wall, Effie, Glimmer, and Cashmere were all talking, Gloss, Finnick and some of the other boys seemed to be whispering about something - most likely the girls...

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY T OR D!" Rory shouted loudly, smiling wildy at everyone. Making his brother, Gale, who was talking with Delly fall over laughing.

"What's t or d?" Katniss asked, stopping her kiss with bread boy and turning to look at Rory.

"Truth or Dare, my dear." Beetee said, looking up, he had been messing with some wire and gazing at Wiress...

"Sure, I guess..." Mutters came from others around the room and soon everyone was sitting on the floor, waiting for the game to start.

"Right, umm...Rory, you go first, you wanted to play." Clove says, she had been looking, longingly at her knives, that Cato had made her leave out of the game. That little bitch! - wait...can a boy really be called that...?

Clove was still thinking about if she could call Cato a bitch or not, when Rory had already started spinning, he smiled as his arm landed on the one and only, Cashmere Gemstone!

Cashmere blinked at Rory, almost scared at what he would make her do. "Truth or Dare, Cashy!" Rory said with a very wide smile. "Truth!" Cashmere shouted loudly, even if Rory was young, she knew that boy knew things...scary things for a boy of his age. "Is it true you once kissed your brother full on the lips!" Rory asked. _What the fuck..._"Why the hell would I kiss my own BROTHER on the lips!" Cashmere shouted, standing up.

"Oh, come on sis, you have wanted to..." Gloss said, looking up at his older sister with a smile. Cashmere just looked at him like he was a crazy guy with no life. "No, I have not." She said and then pushed Rory back in her seat and started spinning...she landed on...

_Gale..._

Cashmere laughed and clapped her hands together. "Truth or Dare...Gale-fail!" She shouted. "Dare..." Gale said, smiling, this took Cashmere back, she was hoping he would say truth... "I dare you to rate everyone in this bloody room from 1 to 10 and then kiss the guy and girl you rated the most!" She shouted at him, Gale nodded slowly. "Ladies first!" Effie shouted, everypne rolled their eyes at her.

"Right..." Gale said, looking at all the girls...why so many? "Umm...Cashmere, 6, Clove, 8, Delly, 7, Wiress...Beetee don't kill me, but, 3." Wiress smiled at this, she always liked the number 3...and Beetee looked happy as well. "Lyme, 9, Coin...1, Effie, 5, Glimmer, 8, Annie, 9." Finnick glared at Gale. "Prim, 4, Rue, 4, Foxface, my girl...10." Foxface blinked at Gale. "Enobaria, 6, Johanna, Mags, 2, 7, Madge, 9,Cecelia, 5, Seeder, 3, Katniss...7." Gale said smiling. "WTF GALE!" Katniss shouted, she knew he liked her! "Now boys...hmm..." Gale said, not caring about the sobbing Katniss behind him

"Gloss, 8, Cato, 6, Peeta...0, Snow, 1, Haymitch, 5, Thresh, 8, Rory...3, Beetee." He stopped and blinked. "9..." Beetee looked taken aback and alot of the others were giving Gale weird looks. "Brutus, 2, Finnick, 7-" Finnick stood up and looked at Gale. "HOW CAN A NERD GET MORE THEN ME!" He shouted loudly at Gale, Gale didn't seem to care. "Blight, 3, Woof, 1, Chaff, 4." Gale smiled, everyone looked at Gale like he was a crazy guy who should not be playing a game called 'Truth or Dare'. Finnick was cryingm his arms around Annie, Beetee was looking around the room - most likely for a window or door - Foxface was smiling very brightly at Gale.

Gale went over to Foxface and kissed her on the lips, when he pulled away she had a dreamy smile on her red lips. Katniss and Peeta were both sobbing about getting a very low rating...Gale looked at Beetee and walked over to him, Beetee was still backing away from Gale. "Wires, help me!" He shouted, getting up and running away from Gale, hiding behind the lovely, Wiress. Gale rolled his eyes and sighed, he stood up and started spinning. Beetee looked out from behind Wiress, before taking his seat back next to her. Gale smiled and landed on...

_Katniss!_

Katniss glared at Gale, she was still very upset with him. "Truth or Dare, Catnip?" Gale asked, a little too sweetly... "Gale, I was in the hunger games two times, was the mockingjay and I have killed most of the people in this bloody room!" Gloss looked at Katniss and glared at her, along with Glimmer and Cato, and a few other people... "So, dare?" Gale said. "YES GIVE ME A BLOODY DARE, HUNTER!" Katniss said, getting up and slapping him across the face. "Fine! I dare you to kiss Cato!" Gale shouted, before seeing his mistake. _Fuck! I was meaning to say MY name!_

Katniss and Cato looked at Gale with mouths dropped. "Just kiss already!" Johanna shouted pushing Cato to his feet and pushing him into Katniss. Katniss and Cato sighed and kissed for around...1 minute and then pulled away. "YAY!" Everyone shouted.

Katniss kicked Cato back down to the floor and then smiled, starting to spin, and she landed on...

* * *

**Hope that was okay, but I need some Truth 'n' Dares! from you lovely people! R&R!**

**- Dusty!**


	2. Chapter 2 We have a story!

**I still want dares from you out there!**

* * *

_Finnick_

Katniss smiled, she was soo gonna get Gale back...and Peeta - but that's a story for some other day...

"Truth or Dare, my lovely Finnick." Katniss said, a little sweetly, Peeta and Gale gave her a very weird look. "Dare..." Finnick purred, as if he knew she wanted to get someone back!

"Kiss me..." Katniss said, pulling Finnick to his feet. "Why not..." Finnick purred. "It's just a game." Katniss and Finnick kissed...for 20 minutes...

Katniss pulled away. "Lovely, Finnick, lovely!" She said with a...smile?! Annie was giving Katniss a very scary glare, but Peeta and Gale looked like they wanted to kill Finnick.

"Get on with the bloody game already!" Blight and Johanna said at the same time. Finnick started to spin...and he landed on...

Lyme! - umm...well, Lyme and Gloss...

"Oh! Two of them!" Johanna said, clapping. "Well, buddy, what's mine and my girlfriend's dare?!" Gloss said, Lyme blinked.

"Oh...hmm." Finnick was thinking. "Jo, got a good dare?" Johanna's face lit up. "Yes!" Johanna said, jumping to her feet and whispering something in Finnick's ear. "Oh, I like it!" Finnick said. "Nuts! Volts!" Johanna said. Beetee and Wiress looked up, very scared of why Johanna needs them. "Get your asses over here!" Johanna shouts, at once, Beetee and Wiress are on their foot, walking over to Johanna. "You two are like dogs..." Clove says, blinking at them. "What do you want, Johanna..." Beetee says, dismissing what Clove said. Johanna whispers something in Beetee's ear.

Beetee and Wiress blink at them. "...Okay..." Beetee says. Johanna and Finnick pull Lyme and Gloss to their feet. "Go with Nuts and Volts!" Finnick said. Pushing all four out of the room.

**10 minutes later...**

Loud shouts came from the other room as Beetee and Wiress walked out with smiles on their faces. Followed closly by Gloss and Lyme...

"Oh my oak!" Johanna shouted. "It worked!" Johanna said again, laughing darkly.

Gloss and Lyme's lovely gold(Gloss) and red and grey(Lyme) hair was burnt and standing up in the air! "J-Just keep go-going..." Lyme said, taking a seat by Cashmere, Gloss started to spin, and he landed on...

Seeder...

"Truth or Dare?" Gloss said, with a very shakey tone. "Truth." Seeder said. "Is it true you once had a boyfriend." Gloss asks, stil shaking. Seeder nods. "Okay...spin." Gloss said, sitting down by Lyme - wow...

Seeder started to spin, she closed her eyes and stopped on...

Prim.

"Truth or Dare, Prim." Seeder said, an evil smile starting to come onto her face. "Dare." Prim said with a kiddy smile. "I dare you to kiss Rory!" Seeder said as the room went dark and a lighting bolt shot behind Seeder, making her smile look very evil...

"Kk." Prim said. Gale and Katniss's faces were very much...stone, Prim got up and kissed Rory on the cheek, the others rolled their eyes. "LIPS!" Seeder shouted, Prim smiled as did Rory. They kissed, full on the lips...

They kissed for about 5 minutes, before Katniss and Gale broke them up...

A few loud clicks came from the other room. "What was that?" Cashmere asked. "I don't know." Cato said. "Nuts! Volts!" They all shouted, looking at the two nerds.

"We didn't do anything!" Beetee said loudly, putting his hands over his glasses. They all looked up as about 10 bombs went off at the same time, leaving all the walls down and a hill of stone. "What did you guys do?!" Peeta shouted. "Nothing..." Wiress said.

"Ya, they did nothing!" Everyone looked up to see a golden haired woman with one more golden haired woman. "Who the hell are you two!" Katniss said. "Dolly Sunwood and Lily Lockheart!" Dolly said, coming down. "...Who?"

"From our story!" Beetee said, smiling. "You have a story..." Gale said. "Yes, Two useless wires, anyway. Dolly, Lily what are you doing here?" Beetee asked. "We wanted to be part of the game!" Dolly said, sitting down by the other, Lily sat down as well.

"Okay..." Prim said, she got up as if nothing had happened and started to spin. Everyone was giving Dolly, Lily, Beetee and Wiress weird looks. "Just be happy we didn't bring Soot..." Dolly muttered, before Prim landed on...

* * *

**Who should Prim land on!? Give me Truth and Dares! People!**

**- Dusty**


	3. Chapter 3 How does she even KNOW that?

_Rue._

Prim smiled, looking at her friend. "Well...Rue, Truth or Dare?!" Cato rolled his eyes. "She's a little kid, what the gems are they gonna do?" He asked - Katniss shut him up with a hit to the nose...

"Dare..." Rue said, boldly, smiling up at her friend. "Okay...I dare you to...switch clothes with...Haymitch!" Prim said, smiling. Everyone looked at Prim, blinking. "KK, sister!" Rue said, jumping to her feet and pulling Haymitch out of the room and into a weird bathroom thingy.

**A lot of shouting and talking later.**

Rue walked out of the bathroom in Haymitch's old clothes. "Done!" She said. "Where's Hay?" Johanna asked, getting up, she jumped back from the bathroom, closing and locking the door. "No one, fucking well, goes in there...!" She shouted. "Spin...now!"

Rue started to spin, she closed her eyes as she landed on...

Annie.

Annie looked up at Rue, a little scared of the 12-year-old. "Okay, Annie. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Annie said, smiling. "Okay...Annie, I dare you to put make-up on...Cashmere...without using those hands of yours - who knows where they've been!" Rue laughed, looking over at Finnick, who didn't even look up.

Cashmere's jaw had dropped, she was VERY upset. "Close your eyes, Cashy..." Glimmer said, sighing softly.

Annie went to work, putting make-up on Cashmere using her face...a little weird...

"Done!" Annie shouted. Everyone looked at Cashmere's face. Rue gave a small smile. "LOVELY!" She said loudly, looking at Cashmere's sea - green face.

"Great work, Annie! Your go!" Cashmere was trying to get the make-up off her face as Annie started spinning.

_Clove and Glimmer._

Clove growled lowly, Glimmer's eyes watered, not happy with what had happened. "Dare!" They shouted, even before Annie asked

"Lets do one for the boys..." Annie said, laughing madly. "I can tell this is going to have loss of clothes...I'll just turn around." Beetee muttered, turning around and starting to play with some wire, Wiress, Lily and Dolly turned around too - Nerds...

"Okay...anyway...Clove, Glimmer...lose the clothes!" Annie shouted loudly, Cato looked up, smiling at his girlfriend, and other very cute looking friend...

"F you, Annie, F you!" Clove shouted, starting to take off her clothes, Glimmer followed. Smiles started to form on the guy's faces, and the girls just turned away. "Done and dusted!" Glimmer shouted, putting her clothes back on, Clove did the same.

"Clove...meet me in my room later, will you?" Cato mutters. Clove smiles and nods. "Anyway...Clove, you spin!"

Clove started to spin, she stopped and saw her hand was pointed at Johanna. "Shit..." Clove mutters, before smiling. "Truth or Dare?"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Dare, duh!" She said, getting up. Clove's smile became dark. "Make out with Peeta..." She said, smiling.

Peeta and Katniss's jaws dropped. Gale looked heartbroken - again.

"Fine, come on, bread boy...!" Johanna pulls Peeta out of his seat and walks off, pulling him into the next room.

**Not even half an hour later...**

Peeta and Johanna came out, Peeta's eyes were wide. "Katniss, hold me..." He muttered, sitting down by his girlfriend/wife. Katniss hugged him.

Johanna rolled her eyes. "He was very bad in bed." She muttered, not waiting for anything, she started to spin...landing on...

_Wiress..._

"Truth or Dare, Nuts?" Johanna said, smiling very darkly. "Dare...?" Wiress said, oh, she shouldn't have said that.

"Lovely..." Johanna smiled at Beetee, and then back at Wiress. "You make her do, anything she doesn't want to Johanna...and I will make sure that hair of yours, never grows back!" Beetee growled. "Ha! I bet you're gonna love this dare, Volty!" Johanna said with a wave of her hand.

"Dare?" Wiress asked, rolling her eyes. "Nuts, I dare you to give Volts, a lap dance!"

Everyone started laughing - a lap dance? Wiress giving her husband a lap dance!

Beetee blinked, not beliving this. "We'll just hold you down..." Dolly says, holding Beetee's hands behind him. Wiress slowly got up, she looked at Beete, and then the others, she didn't like where this was going...

. . .

Wiress smiled, standing up and looking at the others, all of their jaws dropped - how the hell did Wiress even KNOW what a lap dance was?!

"I wish she'd do that more..." Beetee muttered, a smile on his face. "The nerds are weird..." Foxface said, looking at them.

Everyone moved away from Beetee and Wiress. "Annie, can you make a note to get me earplugs for tonight...I've got a feeling Beetee and Wiress will not be getting much sleep." Finnick said loudly, everyone laughed a little bit, but not very much.

Wiress started to spin...she landed on...

* * *

**Thank you to Eliptical, for some of the dares, and thank you to Sarah Archer for her dare, I did use it...just made it Johanna and Peeta XD**

**Send in more Truth and Dares!**

**- Dusty**


	4. Chapter 4 Real world?

_Gloss._

Wiress smiled darkly at Gloss. She would get back at the man who killed her in the books! "Well, Glossy... Truth or Dare?" Gloss blinked, he had already done a bloody dare!

"Truth..." Gloss said, glaring at Wiress. "Wires!" Wiress cussed...?

Then she smiled, looking back at Gloss. "Is it true, that once you woke up at 3 AM, and danced around your house in your underwear!" Wiress said loudly - laughing came from the other room..? Wait! What other room!?

"... fuck you, that's true..." Gloss growled lowly, glaring at Wiress. "Uh... guys, where's the laughing coming from?" Delly asked, no one in this room was laughing.

"Uh... there is a door to some other story over here!" Gale shouted, opening the door. "GALE STOP!" Katniss shouted. "You could kill us-"

Before Katniss could say anything more, everythng went black and they all randomly came into the old world!

* * *

**May 30th, 2012, somewhere in the UK.**

* * *

"Where, the hell, are we?" Johanna asked, jumping out of the tree she had landed in. "Don't k - now..." Gloss said, pulling his face up from the ground.

Cashmere jumped to her feet. Beetee and Wiress pulled them selves out of the lake they had landed in. "What the fuck happened?" Dolly asked, getting out of the rabbit hole she had landed in. "GALE!" Katniss shouted, pulling Peeta out of the tree. "I - sr-y!" Gale said, trying to pull his head out of the hole it had landed in. "Gale, what the wires?" Beetee growled, looking at his old friend.

"OH MY WIRES!" Everyone turned to see a tall girl who looked like she was in her last year of high school. "OH MY WIRES! It's the people from the Hunger games!" She shouted again. "Yes, we are, my dear. Um, where are we?" Beetee asked, the girl fell over from Beetee calling her 'my dear'

She got up and looked at them. "Uh, you're in the UK, it's May 30th, 2012." She said, smiling at them all.

Johanna pulled Gale out of the hole. "And who are you?" Johanna asked her. "Oh, so sorry, my name is, Fox." Bess said. "But, alot of people call me, uh, Wiress or Dustpool, or Dusty." Wiress blinked at her. "...Wiress?" She asked. "Yes, I'm alot like you." Fox said, smiling at her. "Right, anyway, how the hell do we get back to our world so we can keep playing Truth or Dare!?" Finnick asked, helping Lily and Dolly out of the water.

"Hmm... well, I don't know. Come on, you can come back to... uh, my dorm." Fox said, smiling at them, she helped pull Lyme to her feet, before leading the group back to her dorm.

Fox padded into the rooma and shouted. "HANNAH!" Finnick and Annie followed her into the room, along with Woof and Haymitch. Effie pushed the others into the room. "Wha?" A tall brown haired girl looked up, before her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S FINNICK FROM THE HUNGER GAMES!" The others coughed. "OMG, it's everyone from the hunger games!"

"Ya, Gale opened a random door and we fell into the world..." Katniss said, glaring at her old best friend.

"Wait, this is 2012?" Beetee asked, a smile falling onto his and Wiress's face.

"Ya." Fox said. "OH MY WIRES! WE COULD MEET ALEX GOOT!" Wiress and Beetee jumped up and down like little kids. "Hell, you two like him?" Hannah asked. "YES! HE IS A BLOODY GREAT SINGER!" Wiress shouted.

Fox nodded. "I know!" She said. "Anyway, lets get you guys some drinks. "Water?" Finnick asked. "Sure, go to the small kitchen." Hannah said, before taking a seat.

Gloss and Lyme sat down, smiling at them, Cashmere sat down as well. Finnick and Annie joined them. Fox, Beetee, Wiress, Dolly, and Lily were all talking about Alex Goot and being nerds. Peeta was in the kitchen, looking at everything. Prim, Rory and Rue were looking around the other rooms, Delly was in the kitchen with Peeta, along with Katniss, Clove, Glimmer and Cato were looking at the TV. Effie was talking to Coin, Snow, Haymitch and Woof. Hannah was gazing at Finnick. "Can I feel your hair?" Hannah asked. Finnick slowly nodded.

Hannah put her hand on Finnick's head, her eyes grew dreamy. "I'm never washing this hand... again." Beetee and Wiress nodded at Fox. "Yes, Lightning is the best one." Beetee said, smiling at thinking about dancing with Wiress to that song. "You know, I always saw you two dancing to that song, but I think his cover of 'It girl' was lovely." Fox said, Dolly nodded. "Ya, I like Bright Lights." Lily blinked. "His cover of payphone was nicer!" They all gave small nods.

Gale looked up. "HEY! I know, why don't we play Truth or Dare here!?" He said, smiling. "That sounds great!" Fox said. Everyone sat on the floor, smiling at each other. "Hey, you two don't have any sugar cubes, do you?" Fox jumped to her feet, and pulled a bag out of her bag. "Here you go, Finny." She handed him the sugar cubes.

"Right, umm... Gloss, you spin. We'll go from where we started off." Peeta said, Gloss nodded and started to spin... he landed on...

* * *

**So... what you think? If you are wondering, who those two girls, are... they are me and my roommate!**

**- Dusty.**


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Hijack the train!

**mellarkfan121 - Soot is from my story 'Two useless wires' (Really should update that)**

**Now... let's have a look...**

* * *

_Effie._

"Uh... do we HAVE to have an Effie Truth or Dare? You know, she'll just not do it, or lie!" Haymitch said loudly. "Ya..." Effie glared at them. "Fine..." She said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

No one said anything to the next five minutes...

"Hey, I've got an idea..." Fox said, smiling brightly at the others. "FOLLOW THE FOX!" She shouted. Everyone got up, ready to follow... Foxface?

"No, me!" Fox said, opening the door and pushing some of them out. "Come on, we need to catch the bus!"

"Where are we going?!" Finnick asked. "Just somewhere!" Fox said, pushing them outside and onto a random bus.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Lyme asked, flicking her hair. Making Gloss go mad...!

"London, my dear." Beetee said, pushing his glasses up and pointing out the window.

A loud bang came from where Dolly and Lily were... driving.

"Should we have let, Dolly drive?" Fox asked Beetee and Wiress.

"She is the only one who... uh, ever had a car in this bus..." Locky who had just randomly come in, said.

"True, true, sister!" Key, Locky's younger sister said loudly.

"I SMELL SMOKE!" Gale shouted like a little girl. "EVERYONE OUT!"

Finnick, Annie, Locky, Key, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Foxface, Rue, Prim, Rory, Gloss, Cashmere, Lyme, Hannah and Fox jumped out of the windows. Lily followed them, landing on her head. "Ow..."

However... the three nerds all pushed open the doors, walking out. Ah, nerds, what smart people...!

"Need help up?" Beetee, Wiress and Dolly said at the same time... and very weird people...!

* * *

After the group had all gotten up, and run away from the peacekeep- I mean police. Oh and a few... fan girls! They found them self standing by the underground trains.

"Okay, so... my idea for Truth or Dare, this time, I will be daring you, starting with... Lily, and Locky!" Fox said, smiling darkly, the young writer slapped her hands together.

"So, what do we do?" Locky asked.

"Break into the underground trains!" Fox said, smiling at them. "The underground trains?" Lily and Locky said together, smiling at each other. "Yes, break into them or what ever... We can go on a trains ride to Big Ben, for the next dare." Fox said, her gazing switching over to Wiress for a minute, before coming back to Lily and Locky, who, seemed to already be off down to the underground!

"I'm gonna hate going down here..." Katniss muttered, Gale nodded, Peeta kinda nodded as well.

Everyone slowly followed the train lovers from District 6 into the London underground. "So, we just gotta hijack a train?" Locky said. "Yes, hijack a train."

"I HATE THAT BLOODY WORD!" Katniss shouted... a lot of people turned to look at them...

"Shut up, Katniss.." Finnick muttered.

"Just get it over with..."

* * *

**Part one - The Hijack of the Train**

* * *

Lily and Locky left the others, running along the side walk - it turns out, when it comes to trains, Lily is not as fine.

A train speeds past them, almost knocking Locky over.

They came to a small house by the side, Locky pushed open the door and held up... a book...

"Hello, miss, could you maybe leave, you are not aloud in here..." A man says.

"Shut up!" Locky shouts, opening the book and killing him with a hit to the heart...

OH SHIT IT'S A GUN-BOOK!

"Nice one, Lock." Lily said, pushing the man out of the way... the other people ran out of the room, not really caring to stay and die...

Lily started to write something into the laptop, as did Locky, and soon, they had killed, most likely over a 387593 people, and banged up around... 27 trains.

"Right, now we just gotta get back to the others, a train should be otuside in about..." Lily looked outside as a train slwoly came to a stop. "Now."

Locky and Lily jumped onto the train and started back to the others.

"ALL ABORED!" Locky shouted, opening the door. Everyone flooded in smiling. "Good one, my dears." Beetee said, patting Locky on the head. Locky just rolled her eyes.

"Where to?" Lily asked, throwing on a train hat and sitting down in the driving seat. "Big Ben! It's time for Wiress's dare!" Fox shouted.

Wiress looked uneasy, but a smile then formed on her lips when she remembered what she had once read in a book.

Big Ben is a clock... tick tock!

* * *

**Most of the dares following come from the epic KTstoriesandstuff! Thank you KT!**

**- Dusty**

**P.S. Sorry it's not long, got a little bit of writers block, and I kinda want to get to Wiress's dare!**


	6. Chapter 6 Beetee blow my speakers up!

**Song - Tik tok, not mine! But, yes, I did change some of the lyrics.**

* * *

Fox smiles as the train comes to a slow stop. "Everyone out, it's gonna blow!" Lily shouts, pushing Locky and Dolly out of the door, before picking up Key and jumping out.

Wiress and Beetee jumped out, both doing a roll and standing up. They dusted themselves off, helping Dolly to her feet.

Finnick, Annie, Gloss, Lyme and Cashmere jump out, hitting their heads on a very randomly placed wall...

Fox and Hannah pull the other people out and then jump out themselves, landing on Katniss.

The train blows up...

No one says anything, they just look at Lily, Locky and somewhat, Key. "It was already broken..." Locky said

"Okay... anyway!" Fox says, running out of the underground with the others following.

"So... why the hell are we at Big Ben?" Peeta asks, pointing at the huge clock.

"For the next dare, my dear(Oh, Beetee take over minute!)." Fox says, smiling, before turning to Wiress Coil Techon. "Right, now Wiress... can you sing?"

Wiress smiles and nods.

"Great! Hannah, pass me the music!" Fox said loudly, a few people turned to look at them...

Hannah pulled out a random ipod and hands it to Fox. "Thanks, Hannah. Okay, Wiress, here you go, I'll be putting this on, just read the lyrics for me, You'll know the song most likely, but I did change a few things!" Fox says, handing Wiress some paper with words on it.

"Just stand by Big Ben, and tell me when you're ready!" Fox shouts

"Ready!" Wiress shouts, smiling at them.

* * *

**Part Two - Don't stop, make it pop, Beetee blow my speakers up**

* * *

Fox smiled at Wiress, she slowly started the music. All around them, people stopped to see the half insane woman sing...

Wiress smiled, already starting to sing.

_Wake up in the mornin' my brain's gone dizzy_  
_Grab Beetee's glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the D._  
_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_  
_'Cuz when I leave for the night I ain't comin back!_

_Lily's gone winnie, I helped kill her kid, kid._  
_Locky's just readin', until she's needed, needed._  
_Dolly blowin' up our phone again, again!_

_Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's_  
_Goin' up to the parties_  
_Tryna get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, it's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, it's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of wire_  
_Got money in my pocket, but I don't really care_  
_Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger_  
_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Finnick Odair_

_I'm talkin' bout - everybody thinkin' I'm crazy, crazy_  
_Oh no, oh no, they just killed Maisey!_  
_What the fuck! Dolly's drunk_  
_Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out_  
_Or the peacekeepers shut us down, down_  
_Peacekeepers shut us down, down_  
_Peace - Pa shut us - (down)-man_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Ima fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, It's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, It's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Beetee you build me up_  
_You break me down._  
_Those Star-Crossed-Lovers_  
_We're needed now._  
_With my hands up_  
_You got me now_  
_You got that sound_  
_Yeah, you got me_

_Beetee you build me up_  
_You break me down_  
_Those Star-Crossed-Lovers_  
_We're needed now._  
_With my hands up_  
_Put your hands up_  
_Put your hands up_

_Now, the clock don't stop till 13 comes!_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, It's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_Beetee, blow my speakers up_  
_Tonight, Im'ma fight_  
_Till Gloss comes at midnight_  
_TiK ToK, It's a clock_  
_But the blood don't stop no_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_  
_Woah-oh oh oh_

The music stopped and Wiress bowed.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh my wires..." Dolly muttered.

"She just sang about... 5? bloody 'Two useless wires' spoilers!" Locky shouted.

"I get drunk?" Dolly asks. "And I blow up phones? Who the fuck writes that?" She asked.

"That would be me, Dolly... now, if you would like to live, SHUT UP!" Fox shouted, before turning to Wiress who was smiling.

"Lovely, Wiress-" Dolly cuts her off.

"Wait, Maisey dies?!" Dolly asked. "SHUT UP!" Fox shouted at Dolly. "Sorry..."

"My dear, that was lovely...!" Beetee said, smiling at his wife.

"My name was in there... very random..." Finnick said.

"Wish you'd forgotten who'd killed you..." Gloss muttered.

"Okay... maybe we should stop gving away spoilers..." Hannah muttered. "Yes, we should!" Fox shouted. "Anyway... now... Beetee, you think you could hijack a car?" Fox asked, pushing Dolly away when she was about to speak.

"Yes, my dear, one minute..." Beetee muttered, taking out some wire and walking off into a car park.

Cato and Clove were very bored. "Hey you two, and the other careers... it's your turn next!" Fox shouted, befor jumping onto the back of the car that Beetee had found.

The others followed. "Where to?" Beetee asked.

"Buckingham Palace!" Fox shouted.

Beetee started the car, and they were all away!

* * *

**Yes, I know, the changes I made suck! But I wanted it to sound more like something Wiress may sing! Anyway... I'm sorry to all who read 'Two useless wires' as all those spoilers are right... but anyway, what you guys think?! R&R!**

**And again, thank you to KT for the ideas! (You are EPIC! Don't put yourself down!)**

**- Dusty**


	7. Chapter 7 Dolly and Beetee dated?

"BEETEE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!" Fox shouted as a car almost went into them.

"Sorry, my dear! I've never done this before!" Beetee shouted, trying to work out how a car works.

"Then maybe you should let someone who HAS, get us there." Dolly said, pushing Beetee out the way and sitting down, trying to work out the map.

"And have it blow up again? No thanks." Beetee said, pushing Dolly out the way again.

"Buzzy!" Dolly shouting, 'Dolly Slapping' him across the face.

"Shut up!" Beetee shouted at Dolly, pushing her away.

"No you shut up!" Dolly said, trying to get back to driving.

"Both of you shut up!" Wiress shouted at the other nerds.

"Wiress, stay out of this!" Dolly shouted, hitting Beetee away from the driving seat yet again.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Beetee said, pushing Dolly out the window.

Dolly growled as Beetee pushed her on to the roof. "Just let me! I've had a car!" Dolly shouted, jumping back in.

"Yes and what happened?" Beetee asked, pushing Dolly away again.

"Hey! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Dolly shouted in Beetee's ear.

"Fine! You'll just drive into a tree!" Beetee said, sitting down next to Dolly who smiled and started driving.

"You two make me think of a brother and sister." Katniss remarked, looking at them.

"Hey, we dated a few times, now we can't stand each other." Dolly said.

"Really, you two dated?" Gloss asked from the roof.

"Yes we dated. And trust me, it was a VERY big mistake." Beetee said, glaring at Dolly. Dolly glared back.

No one spoke after that...

"Volts, you couldn't have gotten a bigger car?" Johanna asked, sitting on Finnick's head... on the roof.

"I tried." Beetee called up, rolling his eyes behind his wire-ill-fitting-glasses.

"You couldn't have tried harder?" Johanna called back down, ducking as they went under a bridge.

"Cool it, Joey, I bet you love sitting on my head." Finnick purred, looking up at Johanna who rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I love it up here, risking my life every time we go under a bridge." Johanna growled. "And call me Joey one more time..."

"Alright, shut up! Dolly are we there yet!?" Fox called into the car.

"Uh, I think, is it a really big house with horses and a ton of other random things only a queen or king would have?" Dolly asked mockingly.

"Yes." Coin and Snow said together.

"Yes, we're here, park-" Before Fox could say any more, Dolly hit the wall.

"See, and this is why you shouldn't drive..." Beetee remarked. Opening the side door and pulling himself and Wiress out.

"Shut up..." Dolly hissed as she fell out next to them.

* * *

**Part three - Headstrong, we'll take you on! Headstrong we'll take on anyone!**

* * *

Fox looked up at Buckingham Palace guards. "Right, Careers!" She shouted, pulling the Careers over to her.

Cato blinked. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"Why, you and the other Careers... are taking on the Buckingham Palace guards..." Fox said, clapping her hands together with a smile.

"OH YES!" Finnick shouted, smiling brightly.

"Can we do it to a theme song or something?" Clove asked.

"Aww... can't me and Dolly fight them as well?" Johanna asked.

"No." Fox said glaring at Johanna. "And sure Clove."

"Headstrong?" Glimmer asked smiling.

The Careers got into circle, muttering to themselves on how they'll do this.

Hannah put the song 'Headstrong' on as the Careers high-fived each other and got ready.

The Buckingham Palace guards were unmoving.

"Careers! ATTACK!" Finnick shouted.

Glimmer, Cato, and Glimmer threw a few knives and attacked two of the Buckingham Palace guards.

Finnick, Annie and Mags attacked two of the older ones who had guns.

Lyme, Gloss and Cashmere started hitting some of them.

Enobaria and Brutus started attacking a few of the other ones.

The attack went on for a few hours.

In the end, it was Careers - Ten. Guards - Five.

Careers win!

The non-Careers and Hannah and Fox clapped as the guards ran away.

"YES!" Cato shouted, hugging his girls.

"We bloody well did it!" Finnick said, he high-fived his wife and Mags.

Lyme and Gloss hugged. "We did it, baby!" Gloss shouted.

Enobaria and Brutus watched them run away.

Cashmere stood there and hugged herself.

Fox and Hannah looked at Katniss who was broadly sleeping with her back against Gale's side, and her feet over Peeta's lap. "You're go my dear..." Fox said bitterly, smiling to herself.

Dolly was not the only evil-minded woman here...

* * *

**YAY, I updated at last! Now I must update the other ones that I have failed to update in ages. Bye, bye for now!**

**P.S.**

**TrinaDauntless - Death Note? I don't know what that is, I know it's a book or TV show or something...**

**P.P.S**

**And I don't own the song! it's called Headstrong by... Uh I forgot the name, but it epic! Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Radioactive and Israphel

**Estoma - **Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews! and all the other characters are mostly from my Beetee and Wiress story 'Two Useless Wires' However Fox and Hannah are myself and my roommate :)

**girlonfireburnson -** I found it! The song was 'Headstrong by trapt' Thank you for the review.

* * *

"Right, now what?" Gloss asked.

"We have to pick the locks, that's what, Glossy!" Fox shouted, pulling the three nerds over to the gate.

Wiress, Beetee, Dolly and Fox went to work on picking the locks... in around 3 minutes, they did it.

"So, what's my dare?" Katniss asked, running after the others into Buckingham Palace, where... um 8000 other people happened too be.

"Wires, today is an open day! We picked the locks and we didn't need to!" Fox shouted, all four nerds did a 'facebattery.' "Oh, and Katniss, your dare is to shoot Coin." Fox pointed up at the queen...?

"I already killed her, and she's here..." Katniss pointed at Coin who was standing next to Snow.

"Ah, but there are two Coins..." Fox said, looking at Hannah to back her up.

"Yes, two of them!" Hannah said. _"You owe me one..."_ She added to Fox.

"Okay..." Katniss said, still very unsure.

* * *

**Part Four - How to Kill a Queen**

* * *

"Right, Kat here is your boy and arrow." Fox said slowly, passing Katniss a bow and arrow.

Katniss took the bow and arrow, glaring at a few people who gave her weird looks.

"You know what to do..." Fox whispered, pushing her red hair back and looking up.

* * *

A/N - Coz I don't want to write out Katniss killing the queen, we will skip it, and get to part five.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH THEY KILLED THE QUEEN!" Many people shouted. "GET THEM!"

Finnick blinked. "Do we run?"

"No, Beetee! Is it ready!" Fox shouted.

"A few more minutes!" Beetee shouted, pushing his glasses up and picking up something random and putting a few numbers in.

"Alright!" Fox bit her lip as people ran at them.

"Can everyone sing?!" She asked slowly, looking at everyone who gave slow nods.

"No." Snow, Coin and Woof said at the same time.

"Alright, bye, bye!" Hannah pushed them into people who wanted to kill them all.

"You didn't have to kill them..." Katniss muttered.

"And this coming from a girl who hated them?" Annie asked.

"SHut up..." Fox said, pulling them all to stand them

* * *

**Part Five - Radioactive.**

* * *

Hannah put the song 'Radioactive' on.

"Alright, HIT IT!" Fox shouted as the music started.

The others blinked, but started singing anyway.

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, than checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

people all around them blinked. One woman tried to hit Hannah across the head, but she was saved by Finnick.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Dolly, Wiress, Locky, Fox, Lily and Key hit a few people away from Beetee who was still putting numbers into a laptop. All of them still singing.

I raise my flags, dye my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, than checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

Katniss, Peeta, Gloss, Lyme, Cashmere, Gale, Annie, Finnick, Cato, Glimmer and Clove did a few random and epic moves as they sang.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"Beetee?!" Fox shouted, hitting one more guy away.

All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

"Almost done, Fox!" Beetee said, pushing his glasses up as he kicked some random guy in the crotch. "Ha, loser..." He muttered as he kept working.

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"DONE!" Beetee shouted, throwing the laptop thingy into the air above everyone.

"Radioactive!" Everyone shouted before a blinding light came down on them all and they were randomly taken somewhere.

"Where the hell did they go?" Someone asked as they landed on their face.

"I don't know, but I got kicked in the crotch by Beetee..." A guy said as he fell to the floor.

"I got some of Finnick's hair!" A fangirl shouted.

"GIVE ME!" Some other random fangirls jumped on her, trying to get the hair.

* * *

**Back in Hunger Games world.**

* * *

"What the wires?" Fox asked as she pulled her head out of some dirt.

"Where the heck are we?" Hannah asked, pulling Lily to her feet.

"District 3..." Beetee, Wiress, Dolly and some random other boy said.

"You couldn't have taken us to 12?" Katniss asked, looking around as she sat up.

"I didn't know the bloody ID for 12!" Beetee said.

"Alright, anyway. 1) WHat the hell happened? 2) Who the heck are you? 3) How do we get back to the real world?" Hannah asked.

The boy stepped over and smiled. "1) Beetee took you here so you wouldn't be killed 2) My name is Israphel 3) I don't know." Israphel said, smiling at them all.

"Oh yes, you're from her bloody story as well. Anyway... WHEN THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AGAIN!?" Hannah shouted.

Without saying anything, the four nerds turned around. "This way." They said as they started walking.

One thing was on everyone's mind.

Where the heck / wires, were they going?

* * *

**Songs - Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Alright, anyway, this one was rushed, and is VERY bad, I'm sorry, but anyway... I hope you all like it anyway, I had fun writing this one, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**- Dustness!**


	9. Chapter 9 Deer in the Headlights

**I think this is becoming more of a very random story then Truth or Dare... Oh and I don't own 'Deer In the Headlights.' The EPIC Owl City does!**

* * *

Katniss, Peeta and Gale were behind most of the way, looking around at everything and trying to work out where they were going.

"Twitch!" Israphel shouted to his wife as a woman came out of one of the houses.

"Who the wires are all of them?" She asked, pointing at all the other people.

"Just some random people... I don't know if I can trust them, they could be plotting to kill me..." Israphel said, putting his hands over his head and glaring at them at he pulled his glasses on to his face.

Dolly, Wiress and Beetee did a 'facebattery.'

"I'm Fox, this is Hannah, that is Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Gloss, Cashmere, Lyme, Johanna, Lily, locky, Key, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Annie and Finnick." Fox said, pointing them out one by one.

"Uh-huh." Twitch said, blinking at she looked at the other nerds.

"Look, it's a long story, we just want to play Truth or Dare..." Cato said, putting his hands to his head and rolling his eyes.

Beetee pushed his glasses up. "Come on..." The nerd muttered, not wanting to use any of the houses being lived in, so he took everyone to Dolly's old house. "Now, you can do what ever you want, blow it up, I don't care."

Dolly glared at Beetee and 'Dolly Slapped' him across the face.

"Why do I always feel we lose more and more people every time we go somewhere?" Gale asked as he looked for Rue, Rory and Prim.

"Don't know." Fox said, smiling a little too sweetly.

* * *

**In the real world.**

* * *

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Rory shouted as he pulled the girls up a tree.

"Never!" A random woman said as they lit the tree on fire.

"Hell! The tree's burning!" Prim shouted, jumping out and on to a bunny rabbit and riding it into the sunset.

Rory and Rue blinked after her as they watched her hop away on the bunny.

"Weird..." One man said as he lit the tree on fire with sparkles!

"Rue! Now's our time!" Rory shouted, pulling the other girl out of the tree and running after the bunny and Prim.

And they lived happily ever after with a mob of people always behind them... aww...

* * *

**Back in Hunger Game world.**

* * *

Fox blinked as she closed the laptop. "Wires, my mind is really messed up..." She muttered as she remembered that the bunny was pink and purple.

Everyone stared at her wondering what she'd seen on the laptop...

"Anyway, into the house..." Israphel said, pushing open the door and walking inside and pulling Twitch after him. "Wires, she's weird..." Twitch nodded.

"I could kill you!" Fox shouted.

"Don't care. Go kill Cody." Israphel said broadly.

"HEY!" Cody shouted from a few doors down.

Beetee was randomly humming 'Deer In The Headlights' by 'Owl City.'

Very randomly, the song started playing...

Everyone looked at Fox, she blinked... all the girls look to see the guys singing and dancing along to the song.

Randomly they all started singing parts of the songs.

_"Met a girl in the parking lot,  
And all I did was say hello."(Israphel)  
"Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
For me to walk her home,"(Gloss)  
"But I guess that's the way it goes."(Cody)_

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight_  
_When I walked by and you caught my eye."(Gale)_  
_"Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_  
_Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights."(Beetee)_

_"Met a girl with a graceful charm,_  
_But when beauty met the beast he froze."(Finnick)_  
_"Got the sense I was not her type_  
_By black eye and bloody nose,"(Peeta)_  
_"But I guess that's the way it goes."(Cato)_

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight_  
_When I walked by and you caught my eye."(Israphel)_  
_"Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_  
_Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights."(Cody)_

_"It's suffocating to say,"(Finnick)_  
_"But the female mystique takes my breath away."(Beetee)_  
_"So give me a smile or give me a sneer,"(Peeta)_  
_"'Cause I'm trying to guess here!"(Gloss)_

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight_  
_When I walked by and you caught my eye."(Cato)_  
_"Didn't you know love could shine this bright?"(Israphel)_  
_"I'm sorry I ever tried, deer in the headlights."(Beetee)_

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight_  
_When I walked by and you caught my eye."(Finnick)_  
_"Didn't you know love could shine this bright?"(Peeta)_  
_"If life was a game, you would never play nice."(Beetee)_  
_"If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes."(Cody)_  
_"Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights."(Israphel)_

_"You're the deer in the headlights._  
_You're the deer in the headlights."(All)_

Every girl's jaw dropped. "Oh. My. Wires." Dolly, Twitch, Click, Wiress and Fox said together.

Beetee picked Wiress up and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Gloss ran to Lyme and hugged her.

Finnick kissed Annie. "I'm a great singer as well."

Clove jumped into Cato's arms.

Gale kissed Johanna.

Peeta and Katniss were hugging each other.

Twitch and Israphel hugged. "I love you." They both whispered. Well, it looks like they never did miss an 'I love you'!

Cody blindly looked around. "Cody." Click whispered as she hugged him from behind. "I love you, even if you're blind."

Hannah, Glimmer, Dolly, Lily, locky, Cashmere and Key sat down and cried at how sweet it all was.

Fox felt very left out of everything she sighed as she looked at the happy people. Until a voice echoed from behind her. "Hello." She jumped and blinked at a boy a few years older than her who looked cuter then anything.

"H-hi." Fox said, staring in to his black, black eyes. "Wait- you're Bolt Coil!"

"Water. Bolt Coil Water." Bolt said as he smiled at the redhead. "Who are you?"

"Fox Inkwillows...(Random last name!)" Fox whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed the singing, coz I sure know who I would have sung it to." Bolt said with a smile to Fox.

Fox fell back, a dreamy smile on her pale face. "Why the wires did I make you so cute..." She muttered Bolt just laughed.

"OKAY CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS BLOODY STORY!?" Hannah shouted.

"Sure." Fox said as Bolt helped her to her feet. She clapped her hands and the world went black.

* * *

**What does everyone think of that! I'm sorry for the late update... I... I kinda forgot about this story...**

**Anyway... what will happen next?! As we're getting closer to the 24th, well, it'll be all very cute and lovey-dovey... Just a heads-up if you hate that kinda thing (Coz I just love it.)**

**- Dustpool**

**P.S. R&R!**


End file.
